What I See is Beautiful
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Rocket Raccoon is a tough, hard, bad ass who never takes shit from anybody. Get him drunk and he might just poor his heart out then blast your face in. You would be surprised by the things he feels-or needs. But when he gets lucky enough to run into the only girl who ever out ran him with a bounty on her head, he may find that she may not need him to be drunk to get him to open up.
1. Chapter 1

What I see is Beautiful

Summary: Rocket Raccoon is a tough, hard, bad ass who never takes shit from anybody. Get him drunk and he might just poor his heart out the blast your face in. You would be surprised by the things he feels-or needs. But when he gets lucky enough to run into the only girl who ever out ran him with a bounty on her head, he may find that she may not need him to be drunk to get him to open up. Her name is Tempestas, its latin for storm. Think of this as a reader x rocket but I wanted there to be a name.

DIsclaimer: I own nothing but I did write this story. Everything else belongs to marvel who belongs to Disney. Thank you

Characters: Rocket Raccoon

Rated M for langue, sex, and other stuff

Another day, another shit mood that made the rare and intelligent raccoon want nothing more than to blow up everything that only aggravated him more. The situation was as it had always been. Stupid, punk, man-whore of a leader Peter Quill managed to screw over the entire team on what should have been a damn simple mission.

Go to one rich planet in the far end of district 9.

Get back some kidnapped pipsqueak with a spoiled attitude

Survive the spoiled punk (since she loved animals and would want to squeeze, smother, and all out molest Rocket)

Finally, turn the gang of rouge NOVA ex-trainees to the authorities and get 600,000 units.

But nooooooo. Peter Quill had to show off and try to get laid. Knowing full well Gamora

was more than willing to fuck him. As she had done the last mission, and one before that, and the one before that. Love they called it. HA! Rocket laughed. It was how they worked out their relationship but no one could ever give themselves completely to the other. Then again what did he know? He was a monster; the only one like him to boot. Hell even Drax had managed to fall in love all over again. He met some pen pal from one of his fan clubs. Quill wasn't allowed to talk to any of his cause Gamora was crazy jealous…and violent.

After it was all said and done they only wound up with 5,000 units and a crap load of Capaloexium crap all over them. Once Quill and Rocket finally got done arguing and everyone had taken their showers, the guardians decided to go for a trip around town. Drax would take sapling Groot and Rocket would bar hop and drink till he passed out. They had trackers on everyone so all they would have to do is wait to see when the usually red dot turned pink; signaling his unconscious state. A little bonus Rocket had tricked his beloved invention out to do. However, one time they all went to a sleezy hotel following Star-lord's dot and found him naked on the floor and three women getting dressed to leave. After that the trackers became programed to turn blue when a button on each of their clothing was pressed. All were strategically hidden and reachable so not to as Gamora says "vanquish the mood like a sun being sucked into a black hole".

After wandering around Rocket had found a small simple bar on the far end of the town they were currently staying at to recuperate and gather supplies. It was called, and he had to try so hard not to laugh at this, Mooner's Divine Shine. He was told by some locals it had the strong good stuff that was hard to find. Rocket was currently on his 3rd heavy drink knowing full well his years as a drinker made him need more to get as wasted as he wanted. The bar was loud and all the men were so full of themselves. He was just about to pay and get out of there when suddenly beside him music started playing from behind the bar seating making him look up to a girl.

"Hello Mooner's Divine Shine drunkies!" she yelled as she stood on top of the table a shot in her right hand. She had black hair cascading to her waist that shimmered as though it had stars in her locks. Her body wasn't skinny but it wasn't too big either. Her tits were perky in the relaxed fitted orange shirt with the picture of what looked to be his face. She had her ass pressing out behind her in a flowing matching orange skirt as she struck a pose. Her legs were think with firm muscle; she was a fighter. Her black strap and lace heels only added to the pop in her calves. At first glance she looked terran like Quill but with a tan. Even looking at her there was something…different…almost…familiar. Needless to say she was cute, sexy no but very cute. Rocket preferred them that way anyhow, they tended to be less trouble and more honest.

"I'm bored so let's do a song!"

Rocket had a hard time telling if she was drunk but he was too curious now. Finally the music that had been playing came to Rocket. It was one of those pop songs Quill always listened to. This one he knew to be the one called "Come and Get Your Love" very catchy but also very repetitive. In simple terms it was perfect to sing to when you are completely wasted….which most people were. She began to sing and whenever there was an echo she pointed to the hostage audience and they repeated. It was obvious everyone knew her either she was a local or she came here WAY too often. She shook her hips and used her left hand to run up and down her body. She wasn't too awful at singing luckily, regardless the girl could put on a show. Rocket began to nod his head to the rhythm when suddenly she was on her knees in front of him hair pulled to one side at the last bit.

"Come and get your love, Come and get your love, come and get your love now" She tapped her shot glass and jumped off next taking the seat next to him as the rest of the bar finished up the song. She swished down her drink and he STILL couldn't figure out where the hell he had seen her.

"So what's a cutie raccoon like you doing in a place like this? And without Groot no less?"

Rocket's eyes went wide as he stared at her in utter disbelief.

"How do you know me? You look familiar"

"Tempestas" she held out her hand for a shake, which he returned.

"Can't believe you can't remember the cute lass you tried to turn in for a lousy 20,000 units."

Suddenly it hit him. If it were a bomb he would be destroyed. This girl was a runaway princess who had been traded as a bride for a peace treaty. She was also the most feared warrior and was able to escape. Groot and he had been hired to bring her back but she was able to escape. She kept going on and on about not loving the man and even if it was for peace he deserved to be with a woman (or man) that could bring him the galaxy with a kiss. Eventually the two partners gave up on trying to bring her back. Not before promising to find Rocket again and show him "what he should have been chasing instead". He never was able to figure out what she was talking about, only that he was pissed for a week after that. Now that he thought about it despite her attitude, she was the best girl he had ever met. Not too bitchy but not too sweet to let people walk all over her. She was tough and passionate; and for a while he had missed her. Although she was about 10 then; she had to be about 22 now.

"You look good" he commented with as much calm demeanor he could muster.

"Thanks but I can't hold a candle to your ringed tail much less all of you." She smiled sweetly at him. Something twinkled in her eyes as he looked into them.

…3….

The bar was almost empty as everything started to quiet down. Some people left more showed up but passed out. If you had asked him Rocket would have told you he never noticed. He and Tempestas had been speaking going on 3 and a half hours now. She mostly kept the conversation about him. What prisons he had been to and escaped lately. How he saved an entire planet and evidently the galaxy. So she was super close to him and by this point he knew she had been flirting.

 _Probably trying to kill me to get back at me for all those years ago._

"Is something wrong Sassy tail?" If there was one thing he could count on it was her sense of humor and quick wit. She gave him a new nickname every other time she spoke.

"Why don't you kill me already? That's what you want isn't it? I'm not some stupid thing. I know you can't forgive me and knowing I'm this great guardian just pisses you off more." What was he saying? That wasn't sneaky at all. Now if that was her plan she would have no reason to keep up the charade. That was the thing about Tempestas; she made him as blunt and honest as she was. There was always something about her that made him get so open with her. One time she had called him vermin as a joke and he flipped just like the time he was on Knowhere fighting with Drax. He felt stupid and weak but she only smiled gently and said he didn't need to feel ashamed to have someone to joke around with. Nevertheless she apologized and promised to stick to raccoon then kissed his muzzle. He had never felt so important to anyone-before or since.

"Oh my sweet Rocket how could you think such a thing? I'm not mad. You let me go that day. To be honest I'm proud of you and…well…since your this big hero…I figured I could just come out with it." This peaked his interest.

"Out with what?" she sighed and refused to make eye contact as she spoke. Her face going red and her lips going a little firm before parting to the words…

"That I care about you and wanted to make sure you were doing ok. You never gave me details but I always knew you weren't over your past. It hurts you somehow and I can't help but worry." Rocket stared at her again, his mouth a bit a gap and his eyes wide. He could respond he just felt his chest ping. She cared. Even after all these years she recognized him, worried about him, looking at that shirt and her color scheme it was obvious that she even thought about him…frequently. Suddenly without hesitation he kissed her cheek. She turned to face him looking him in the eyes at last. They were similar to Quill's only instead of one color around the pupil they were mid change between red and a relaxed shade of pink. It was how you could tell what she was feeling. Kinda like mood eyes-real valuable on the black market.

"So I take it now you're gonna show me what I should be chasing now eh?" Rocket asked with a cocky grin; she loved it when he acted like a cocky bastard. It always made her laugh when she could beat down his ego a few notches.

"If you let me…I can do so much more than that." She leaned in and started to kiss him on his mouth. They got into a heavy make out as she brought her right hand up to his face her left hand snaking behind him grabbing at…his….GUN! Suddenly he pulled away instinct taking over.

"What the hell?! I knew it! You just wanna play me for a fool!"

"Will you stop being so paranoid!? I was just trying to take it off you so I could get a good grab at that tight ass of yours." Rocket felt his face heat up. One because he was embarrassed for being an ass and two because of what she had said. He had dated in the past but never got to do any fun stuff. In fact his ex's started a destroy Rocket club and tried to kill him.

"Oh." He couldn't say anything else. Tempestas lifted an eyebrow and smirked while shaking her head.

"Look if you don't want to keep going fine I'll leave, otherwise I can throw you on this bar table and get you hotter than super nova." At this point he was surprised she could still talk to him like this but then again in the back of his mind he knew why. It pained him but it was pretty hopeful. He put his blaster at his feet and leaned back in. Temp only smiled and met him half way. She was able to keep going as if he never crashed the mood. Every bit of what she had been talking about was flowing into his head. Every star, every planet, every shining light thing had been poured into him with just this kiss. As promised, temp wasted no time in getting a lock on his ass picking him up and sitting him in her lap. Never breaking the kiss keeping a firm, squeezing –oh god- possessive grip on his rear.

He picked up the aggression in his lip locking, licking her lips in attempt to gain entrance. She allowed but quickly began sucking on his wet, moist tongue. Rocket broke the kiss again. A trail of saliva connected them a moment as they panted; gazing into each other. This was it. This is what he had always wanted. It may never go farther than this but at least she wouldn't try to kill him after. Then a voice went off in his head what if she didn't feel anything more than lust. It wasn't true- she loved him. He knew it; she never said it not even when she was ten but she always showed it. The way she help him, grabbed his hand, or said his name. It felt..so…right.

"My place or yours?" Rocket asked not knowing how people did crap like this.

"Your choice."

"Mine then"

"Fine, that way you can't hit and run"

…3….

It was a simple room. Small enough for at least three or four people. It was cozy and was all Rocket's. They were alone and even if someone did come back it was sound proof. Had to be with all of his constant mechanical tinkering.

"Cute" Tempestas said not really caring about the room. She was never the patient type. If she wanted something she would get it as soon as she was able.

"Not meant to be but thanks" Rocket was pretty tense but figured it rude to not respond.

"So…" Temp started. "Whats on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" she didn't answer and Rocket didn't need her to.

"You said you knew there was something in my past what kinda stuff?" he asked.

"Nothing specific. I have dreams once and a while. Machines, bright, blinding lights, and scary noises. That kinda thing." She looked away, her face serious. "Something kept popping up. 89P13. Your subject code. I also noticed…you don't like turning your back to me."

"Ya well…" He couldn't finish. what could he say? She kicked off her shoes as she spoke next.

"What are you hiding from me?" Rocket looked at her. He trusted her. So starting now, this was how he would do it. No more secrets. If he wanted to open his heart to her, one night or not, he needed to know. Why him? What is it about him? He walked over to the foot of his bed, took a deep breath and began stripping his tight suit.

Rocket did his best to keep his breathing even. It wasn't her fault that she had a dream, much less one that resulted in her having questions about his past and the events that led up to the main points of his life today. It was obvious even to him that she really cared about him. Normally he didn't like being called raccoon or rodent or vermin, but with her it was different. When she said it she made a joke out of it but whenever she called him raccoon. There is always this longing endearment in her voice-and some mystical shine in her eyes when she looked at Rocket. So he stood there with his back to her and stripped himself of his everyday suit. Leaving himself in his boxers exposed so that she could see the one thing he hoped she never would….his back. All the patches were fur could no longer grow and black wires sticking out. He felt his heart sink as he tried his best to keep his breathing even.

 _What would she do? What will she say?_

Rocket tightened his fists and shut his eyes harder than he needed to. He heard her move closer to him and prepared himself- for what he didn't know, he just didn't want it to hurt. She reached out and lightly pressed her fingers to his back at the start of where it all showed he was a monster at the edge closest to his neck. Tempestas took one second to see if Rocket would stop her before she began to feel around the area. Even now, like this, she loved him so deeply. His mind and his body as one were the picture of perfection. Even if he was a raccoon, he was her precious Rocket and damn did he send her to the deepest depths of the galaxy.

 _Her hands are so gentle._ Rocket thought as he shivered under her touch. Trying so hard to relax so not to give Tempestas the wrong impression.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked.

 _Shit,_ thought Rocket, _why can't I just be honest with how I feel?_

"N-no, I was j-just…um…you know."

"Does it feel weird?"

"No…just different."

"Oh."

He couldn't see her face, but Rocket was certain she was concerned or unsure if she should continue. Just then, her movements became more confident and sensational. Now she was even using her whole hand as she would lightly rub up his spine and gracefully glide to the left followed by a slide to the right then back down again. The movements were unpredictable but there was still a pattern to the way she moved her hand on him.

Rocket shifted and finally started to relax. The sweet touch and smooth tone Tempestas used only adding to the flip flop feeling in his stomach and to heavy beating of his heart. His breath hitched a bit as he held back a groan.

 _Damn this feels so good. So loving, so true, so…arousing. Uh oh._ Just then the bulge in his boxers was beginning to show. As if there was some kind of cue, Tempestas gave a light butterfly kiss to Rocket's back where her hand had first touched if Rocket remembered correctly. For some reason his mind was starting to fog, his mouth drying, and his vision blurred. It didn't take him long to realize that he had started to tear up.

"T-Temp?"

"Yes"

It wasn't a question. Rocket knew that whatever Temp was doing, she was doing it because she wanted to and that made him tear up more. Her kisses started going all over the place in the same ways as her hand. As he heard the sound of the air sealing between her lips and his skin she moved her hands up his fury arms and to his shoulders. She rubbed and messaged them lightly, only to go over and down to the top of his chests. Her lips carrying an exhilarating heat up closer to his neck has she traveled up and to the left side. Just when he thought she would stop she kissed his cheek. Rocket was so caught into what she was doing he turned his head slightly towards her, lifting his head so his nose could catch a whiff of her hair. Breathing in deep Rocket let his breath out in one long blissful sigh as Tempestas moved up to his ear and followed suite.

 _Damn it. Why does she smell so different than any other woman? Why is it so captivating and…dare I say…comforting. I just don't get it. I know I love her. I know she loves me. So why do I feel like she can never be mine? Or rather….that she shouldn't be._

"Rocket? You know don't you?"

"Sure. B-but could you….say it anyways?"

Even though he had everything right in front of him here and know he still wanted to-needed to hear say it. Even if it was just one time. Even if she took it back and claimed she never meant it. Just this once. Temp wrapped her arms around Rocket and squeezed him in a light but secure embrace. One soft long whisper filled with a heart stopping, tear drying tone; the very kind he had always dreamt about.

"I love you. I love you to the Groot and back my sweet sassy raccoon."

Just like that Rocket stopped dead cold looked straight out in front of him with a straight look on his face and said, "Wait. Is that a parody of something?"

"Don't worry about it. It's an Earth thing you wouldn't understand."

"You mean-"

"Ya ya ya…the universe has many names for it so don't even try correcting me bounty boy."

Temp giggled letting rocket feel the up and down movement in her shoulders, but more importantly-her breast. They rubbed right up on him, giving him the opportunity to be reminded about his little blaster.

 _Shit. Now Temps got me calling my own junk by little. It should have been big blaster dammit. Yaaaaeh that'll make her beg._

Just then Temp moved her hands down to Rocket's and grabbed his hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"So….where do we go from here Bomb Master?" more crazy nicknames- great, he thought.

"W-w-well….w-we cooould um…m-make l-l-love. Since I… oh damn…love you to?"

That was all Temp needed before she grabbed Rocket's chin with her left hand and guided his mouth to hers.

Letting her right hand duck into the hem of Rockets boxers she moaned a little. Rocket removed the annoying piece of clothing and turned to face his new love as she pushed him up onto his bed and got on top using her arms to support herself. Rocket bit her lip forcing her to open her mouth. Temp was never one to let Rocket just have his way, if he wanted it bad enough he would work for it. It was one of the first things she noticed about him- and loved.

"G-god. You're so...oh….just….damn" Rocket kept fighting against the devious tongue of his lover all hope of talking strangled.

"PFFT..hehe" Temp had been trying to hold in a giigle when Rocket noticed what she was laughing at. His face got red under his fur; so much that if he could he would have caught fire.

"W-Whats so F-funny about my big boy?"

"Its…different. I have never seen one before so.." she again contained a giggle.

"Don't get the wrong idea it's….great…but its kinda, well you know."

"Enlighten me" he snapped with a frowned shy face doing his best not to pout.

"Don't know how to explain it but I'm sure your little blaster packs a bigger punch than your bounty gun."

"It's a blaster…AND MY JUNK IS NOT A LITTLE BLASTER!" He didn't even know why he shouted the last part. Before he could continue or debate she kissed him again and made it deeper. Faster, passionate, hungry; she was all over him making him anxious. His body was getting hotter, happy to finally be able to have someone this way. Shaking and shivering Temp continued her ministrations, careful not to put too much of her weight on her beloved asshole.

"Hmm that's it darling…your….so good…at this."

It was becoming too much for both of them. Rocket pulled up on her shirt. She let him take it off. He groaned when he saw she wore a second one. He took that one off, dedicated to get to the part of her he really wanted to see. A matching orange bra…go figure. Then he began stripping her of her skirt and found orange cheeky silk lace panties. He couldn't stop himself he ground his hips up to her grinding just below her breasts due to the height difference. She grinded her chest deviously as she moved down kissing him all the way till she gave his hard-on a firm stroke in her perky well rounded breasts. He propped himself up on his arms and watched as she made quick, hard gestures on him; Working him. He grabbed bits of her hair and pushed on her head. It didn't take long for her to oblige. She licked his tip, then sucked it all while she continued from her previous engagements. Rocket threw his head back a bit. Panting and moaning as she got rough and faster on his sensitive erection. The pressure was building and just when he was so close moaning, groaning and even whimpering with intense need- she pulled away.

"W-what…" Words were proving difficult to form for Rocket.

"Just want to have your consent…and swap ideas."

After a while of just panting, Rocket finally understood what she meant.

"Isn't me acting like a cheap whore for you consent enough?"

"Not if you're drunk or looking for a one night stand."

"I-I haven't had much reputation with commitment have I?" she shook her head no as a response.

"I-I told you…I love you"

"You also said there were other princesses."

"It's a job." He tried.

"It's a disaster." She shot back.

A short awkward pause later he spoke again.

"I wanna make love with you and I want to wake up with you. This bed….belongs to you _and_ me. This is _our_ place now." He just went with his gut and wasn't sure he was doing it right until she started tugging his boner, forcing him to suddenly remember they were in the middle of something.

"I'm into a lot of things. Mainly cuz I have never had occasion, so if theres something you like- don't be shy to ask or do." This had him throwing his head back, barley able to give much thought to her words. To be honest it just registered as beg for me baby…so he did.

"Oh shit sweety…please it hurts like this…I need you..want you…please….I..gotta.." He spoke in between pants. He didn't even care what he looked like at this point, but he must have been appealing somehow because right away she had her mouth on him, sucking, kissing, and _teasing._ She moaned and hummed once she took him all the way in; vibrations shaking him to his core as well as his lower region. He finished with a low, desperate groan and a soft but firm pull on her hair. Just when he was coming down from his high suddenly BOOM! His door was knocked down and in the now giant whole in the wall stood his partners in newly reformed crime. Peter had whispered something about Gamora paying up on the bet while she had what Rocket could only assume was her blush. Drax had his knife ready to fight, and Groot was in lead with the look of a shamed mother. Meanwhile Rocket felt over exposed and tried to cover up- not realizing instead of his sheets he was using Temp's shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rocket finally managed.

"Forgive us friend when the light for your aid went off we-" drax was cut off.

"I pressed the 'getting my sex on' light not the 'help I'm in trouble' light."

"I am Groot" Answered Groot; which translated into "Would we be here if you had pressed the right button?"

"AH SCREW YOU GUYS- I...it…was an accident" Finally he had to admit he goofed how could he not? Suddenly Temp got up off the bed and stood proud (and naked). Rocket was sure she was gonna leave but then...

"Hi I am Tempestas; Rocket's Girlfriend and lover. It's an honor to meet the other 'assholes' as you are often described as by the N.O.V.A. Core." Holding her hand out to the others only Peter was brave enough to touch her knowing what had gone on. As Rocket sat watching he swore he felt like he was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2 What I see is beautifully you

Summary: Now Temp is on the team, she gets to deal with the more hot n cold side of Rocket. As she reveals more about her feelings for him he reverts back to his rough mentality. Starlord is like her older brother and Groot's planet used to be her safe haven. For quick cash she would fight in the arenas. But in the end she did it all for her ever so modest raccoon.

Rated M: for mature content, language, and possibly violence

Characters: The collector, the guardians of the galaxy, OC

Note: Wasn't going to do a Second chapter but I got a request so hope you like it. A few bits are short stories and take place during the new show from Disney XD.

What I see is Beautifully You

The Milano shook lightly as it flew across the stars, this was something that helped Temp to sleep. _Peter must be driving_. She thought to herself as she lay in the bed she now shared with Rocket. _He's the only one who does it_. When Gamora would tease him for it he claimed it was on purpose but everyone on the team knew better. She stretched her arms over her head as her long hair was spread over the bed under her body. She wore a loose fit t-shirt she had made with the shadow shape of Rocket posing with his blaster. Her lace low rise cherry red panties clung tight to her hips as she rubbed her thighs together while she brought her black and orange sock covered feet up under them to lift up her hips; stretching her back a bit.

She laid out flat again thinking about the things that had happened since joining the team. After she had introduced herself, everyone went to what Temp liked to call the 'Round table of the forever Guardians'. Only Peter got her joke, but Drax then proceeded to state he wanted to meet these valiant knights one day; which was cool. Still made Temp laugh a bit, but at least Drax liked to soak up culture, even if it was just battle tactics that interested him. After getting redressed, her and Rocket went to the table and started to explain themselves. Rocket let Temp do all the talking since she was more sociable and better with her wording than he was.

After they all had understood how Rocket and Temp came to be lovers they nodded their heads in agreement. Temp smiled brightly; it had felt like she met Rockets parents and gained their approval. Peter was the first to speak afterward, claiming she looked familiar. So it was only fair that they wanted to hear about her past.

As she spoke she found out she more closely related to the guardians than anyone could realize. Before she had met Rocket she was raised by the Ravengers where she learned how to use her resources. She had been picked up by them after she ran away from her gaurds and when they saw the bounty on her head they couldn't resist. They returned her eventually and explained that she had given them more trouble than expected. It was a lie of course, the gang was just having too much fun to take her back right away. That's how she met Peter. They were Yondu's favorites…for reasons unexplained.

She ran away again a few months after and found a new form of respect for life on Groot's home planet. She had stayed with them for a less amount of time than she had with the Ravengers but she still learned a lot. Every day she watched as the Groot kind created more and more ways to grow as a civilization. When Temp returned to her home she spoke to her father about what she had learned. His only response, despite never really paying her any mind was, "You finally get what you should have learned a long time ago. The ultimate divinity and mark of true intelligence is to create. Especially when one is stressed or angered." It was as close to an 'I'm proud of you she would ever get'. News soon reached her that the Planet of the kind tree like allies was diminished by Ronan. Never had she cried so long or hard in her life. The only place she felt loved or at home was gone. If only she had stayed a while longer; she might have done something.

During long times of a much needed anxiety reliever, Temp took refuge on the other planets. Having been pushed past the point where her father's teachings of 'Highly intelligent creatures create to ease their mind' or the meditative methods taught to her by the Groot kind helped. She desperately needed to pumble an opponent. So she joined local arena tournaments wherever she wound up when she ran away. Eventually finding herself against Drax the Destroyer. Still a mere child at the time, he let her leave in one piece. He had enjoyed fighting someone at her skill level despite her age and as a result she vowed to get stronger so she may face him again; and win.

Unfortunately fate did not allow it for it was less than a year later that she met Rocket and Groot. Now at the end of her long story, Temp was fully welcomed as a fellow guardian. Gamora even expressed a desire to fight her since there was nothing short of a competitive rivalry between Gamora and Drax. Temp somehow never had to fight her because something or someone always interrupted the forward and daring challenge. Temp knew she was fully capable of fighting Drax or Gamaora; nowhere near ignorant to think she could take both at the same time. Of course that being said, she was still, in terms of relationship bonds, Peter's little sister. So some bone-headed part of her still _really_ wanted to try. As she lay in her bed she hugged the pillow beside her; Rocket's pillow. As she basked in the scent of her sweet ring-tailed smartass mechanic, she replayed the memories in her in head. Every single moment the foul tempered, fluffy, dumbass made her heart move. Knowing for better or worse he made it move like a jitter bug with chili in its pants.

Early on in their travels, after having discovered Peter was part Spartax, the gang started looking for the Cosmic Seed. While While down with a fever, Temp discovered Rocket had agreed to stay with The Collector because the team made him feel apptecited- he was also bribed with pellets. Frankly, Temp never cared for the over exaggerative fan-boy. Shifty eyed, paw rubbing greedy mother—with a bad haircut to boot. Rocket had come to her to ask her to stay with him but she didn't want to break up the team; or her new home. In the end she declined but Rocket understood; having discovered so much about her when she still had a bounty on her head. Luckily Rocket had changed his mind much quicker than Temp had betted. Best 500 units ever lost to Groot ever. Sadly she couldn't fight to help free him but she did manage the strength to wait eagerly on the ship. With a burst of stamina she caught him when he jumped into her arms.

"Sorry babe. You were right about that murder to the English language. C-Can...Can you ever forgive me?"

She lifted him above her head and spun him around as she replied, "I never doubted your judgement for a second my darling raccoon." She then brought him into a tight, warm, loving embrace.

Normally Temp would drag it out but Rocket, for a single moment, let his guard down to be sweet. She was certain he was embarrassed enough since having said it in front of everyone. In front of Groot was one thing, but she could see it; he was opening up.

On another stop looking for the seed the team had to deal with a super insensitive Peter while Groot was overtaken with a super destructive fungus. One where Peter finally realized a nice secret about his friend. One Temp had been trusted with long ago. After a much bigger trouble had been averted Rocket had bragged about how he always understood whatever Groot said.

"I am Groot." He protested. The translation being, _"Temp understands me as well you know. Besides you don't count. We have been together way too long."_ Temp had to laugh at that. Rocket decided to keep her from translating for the group by leading her to their room for a kiss and massage session, which felt great; It didn't work. Rocket didn't make eye contact with Temp for a week. So she jumped him in the room and rubbed his tail for a while. Rockets tail was always sensitive and Temp loved to pet or lightly tug it. Lucky for her Rocket loved when she did it. He rewarded her with low purrs followed by a heavy round of foreplay full of teasing and no release.

After that it was her turn to be mad. _The little shit_. She would repeat to herself.

Temp was starting to think that Groot was cursed or something because the universe kept picking on him. He had been completely taken over by a Venom Symbiote. Unfortunately for him Rocket had been giving Groot a harder time than usual lately. He finally told Peter that his tunes gave him headaches frequently so Temp was glad about that. It didn't however, make up for the stupid, reckless, idiotic suicide mission to go into his pocket dimension storage unit where he had trapped all the other Symbiotes. Temp could only wait until he got back because he decided to go at it alone. She knew he was in pain after having lost his best pal, he didn't want to risk her too.

When he returned with Groot's arm he was given the task of swapping chores with Rocket for a while. Rocket wanted to protest but he gave in in the end. Temp hated cleaning as much as Rocket did so when he was left to dust the lower decks or the table room alone she would sneak up on him to give him a jump scare. Every single time he fell for and would scold her for it. Then she would see his sharp teeth and his nose twitch with every word he spoke. She would throw him on his back and meet his snout with a full passionate force.

Rocket really liked when Temp was wild and Temp getting wild with her smartass. A sweet loss of control and fearlessness unlike anything she's known. He bite her on her lips and neck while he used his paws to caress her breasts and his claws scratched at her arms or pulled her hair. His tail whooshed powerfully as he got more and more excited with every rub of her body against his. Still a little over a foot tall, rocket couldn't reach every bit of her but he was very good at improvising. He was also very fast as he ducked down a few inches to nibble at her breasts threw her blouse while his forepaws lightly clawed and raked her ass.

"Flarg! Your body drives me crazy. Makes me so…" He growled low as he would became more lost in his lust. Temp would admit it if he asked but she loved when he was like this. She felt so desired and hot when Rocket did these naughty things to her.

"Flarg Temp. I love you. Let's do it; here and now. I can't hold out you damn cock tease." Temp giggled as she gasped to his ministrations. She gave in letting him take lead. All because when he did, she truly saw how much he loved her. And she could show him with equal enthusiasm.

The final incident that came after was probably the most nerve racking for Tempestas. The day started out normal. Team looking for the seed and finding nothing. Drax had been staring at his old family halophoto for a good hour when he spoke of his revenge on Thanos. Rocket made the comment that it was bad for him to hold so much weight to which Drax vowed he would hold the photo of his family even if it weighed 1000 tons. Rocket shot back he let go a long time ago ending his lecture with his favorite line.

"There no thing like me except me."

Temp had later approached him in private to check on him but due to Rocket getting defensive she wound up scolding him. He took off on his own to catch up and Groot had stayed with her to let her fight back her tears.

"I am Groot." Meaning, _"He knows you didn't intend to be harsh in your words. His family is just a hard subject for him."_ Together they started to catch up with the team as they spoke to one another; giving Temp a much needed vent time.

"I get it. I really do. It's just- why does he push me away right when I'm so close? I've stuck by him this long. What is he so afraid of?"

"I am Groot." _"Did you ever consider that it was because he cares about you so much he can't bare burdening you with his past?"_ Groot tried.

"Well ya I did. But I told myself that if it meant healing that chip on his shoulder I needed it as much as he does. We shared the same fear after all."

"I am Groot?" _"Cages?"_ Groot questioned. Temp just had to laugh at that. She didn't speak but she repeated to answer in her head- Being alone.

It wasn't long after that Rocket and Groot were kidnapped by the old robot scientists that had experimented on them many years ago. When the rest of the team had finally found them they were greeted with a surprise. Rockets family had been evolved just like him. Although his mother was a piece of work. Temp had groaned knowing she was going to be that bitch of a mother in law Temp had often heard of in the pubs and by the water-cooler. Although she had heard Rocket tell her that the Guardians were his friends. She smiled so happily not realizing it.

The battle continued as the group had to separate to deal with multiple attackers including a savage version of Rocket's older brother. Temp had rushed to aid her beloved but was almost too late when he chose to bounce the reverse evolutioning beam of the energy field around the planet. She closed her eyes tight not being able to bare Rocket go back to his old self. Fortunately or unfortunately, Rocket remained the same; the sad part was his family turned back and ran away. She picked him up into her arms and cradled him there for a while. She was in their room when Groot had entered to check on them. Rocket had fallen asleep but Temp still held on to him as if it could help. She felt so useless since it was the only thing she could do. This, of course, brought tears to her eyes.

"I am Groot." Groot comforted only to mean, _He will be ok. Give him time._

"I know. But I want to be there. I still love him after all," she nuzzled the top of his head rubbing her cheek to it tenderly, "I love him so much." _I'm a fool_. She thought to herself and even though she couldn't bring herself to say more Groot seemed to notice all the same.

"I am Groot. Groot. Groot." The words being, _He knows you love him. If anything that's the only thing he can say will never change. That and the fact that he loves you. It may not seem like much but to him, it's everything there is in the galaxy. You'll see._

He left the room and Temp laid Rocket down beside her as she joined him in sleep. She never let him go. She also couldn't stop her tears.

She awoke to hid muzzle spreading butterfly kisses over her forehead. Once her gripped had lessened on his tiny body he ran to the bathroom. She had to smile at that. The best part was when he came back to lay with her. They had stayed in bed all that day.

Temp was whisked away from her thoughts as the door whooshed open. She heard Rocket's gently footsteps, distinctly, as his claws clinked the metal floor with each step. _He thinks I'm still asleep._ She thought to herself as she grinned hugging his pillow tighter. The weight of the bed didn't change much but she could still fell as Rocket jumped up behind her. He walked around her head stopping to try to pry the pillow from her arms. She immediately grabbed at him quickly as she rolled with him to get closer to the wall. As she lay there in the new position Rocket lay on top of her.

"Flarg baby. You scare the crap outta me." He told her.

"Sorry sweetie. I just wanted you close to me. Besides you know I can't resist a jump scare." She grinned flirtatiously. Her grin was rewarded with a small but sensational kiss on the lips. Rocket crawled down a few inches to lay his head on her tits like he always does when he's the one on top.

"How long have you been up?" he finally asked.

"I don't know." She stated honestly.

"You don't know?" He questioned her. She rolled her eyes at his obvious bad cop interrogation vibe.

"I was thinking and trying to fall asleep at the same time." She spoke in a bored manner.

"Not a good combo babe." Was all Rocket had to say as he began to rub his face in the crack between her tits. She scratched his ears with her right hand as her left scratched down his back softly until she met the end of his tail. She petted it sweetly as Rocket began to make some of his cutest noises.

"Hey. Babe. You know what this does to me. Do...you really...wanna…" His words were breaking as she continued her touches bringing her head down to meet his nose as she licked it slowly and teasingly.

"What do you wanna do to me?" she asked him in a slow manner that Rocket had come to know as Temp's way of hinting to him to be forward.

"I- I would like to… finish what your starting. Make you, ah, so tired…you won't have trouble sleeping…just thinking." He managed threw his moans and purrs.

"Alright then. I'll lead." She whispered in his ear as she took it into her mouth to nibble and tug at it playfully. He started to shudder as her hands had yet to cease their previous movements. She finally moved to put him under her as she started to undress him. Pulling the zipper of his suit slowly and quietly so they could hear it. Rocket had starting bucking his hips when Temp placed her hand on his crotch. She rubbed in circled alternating between giving him barely any friction at all to pushing down on the hardened length.

"Ya, writhe little man." She moaned to him as she gave small love bites to his neck. He groaned knowing she was making fun of him; he didn't stop to ask how or why. She proceeded to undress him as she shed the small uniform and then hovered over him using her hands and knees to support her weight. He was panting as he looked up to see what she would do next. Something was in her eyes; the way she looked at him. As if it were a soap opera cue he closed his eyes and brought his muzzle up for another kiss. Rocket was quick to add tongue but also quick to lose the dominance battle to his darling.

He loved the taste of her as he basked in the moment. He brought his paws up to meet her face as he felt his hard length twitch at the feel. He was condemned as she pet his chest, pulling easily at the fur there. The way she touched him, the way she kissed him; flarg he loved it. He felt safe and cared for with Temp. But like this, he felt so right. She was the one to brake to kiss and Rocket let go of a breathe he had no clue he was holding.

Temp went back to work on him as she stuck his penis into her mouth hilt deep. She stayed there letting him hit the back of her throat as she had made swallowing flexes of her muscles. She released him before fondling his small balls a bit as she asked, "What do you want tonight? Ask and it's all yours." Rocket practically finished when he saw the hungry, predatorily lust in her eyes. He had to wet his mouth and catch his breath before he spoke.

"Um, Temp, C-can we just…go all the way?" he finally managed. Truth be told he had no idea what he wanted to do or how but he did know that after all this time he has had yet to put it in. She always finished him before the chance ever came up. No pun intended.

She got on her back as she moved him in between her legs. He pulled her panties down and off. Once he settled he licked and nipped at her special spot down there. She was wet and slick but she was so good he had to return the favor for before. She blushed as she spread her legs wider for him. He licked her more and harder each time watching her face. He knew this position embarrassed her but she couldn't deny it felt good. So, so good. Her hips wiggled a bit as he started to rack his claws along the inner parts of her thighs. Her skin was so soft. So smooth and unmarked. It somehow managed to excite him more. He came up a lining himself with her. He slid in easily given he wasn't thick.

He looked at her and saw a smile rise on her lips. "What's so funny?" He asked embarrassed.

"Nothing Rocket. You're amazing. So big." She told him

"Liar…I fit just fine." He felt a ping to his pride having caught her in a bedroom lie.

"Move baby, I need you now." She gasped as she clutched the sheets trying to play off the fact that Rocket didn't except her stroke to his ego.

Regardless he took what he was given and made thrust and thrust. Together they found a rhythm and tried at least four different positions. He finished inside her as she clutched down on him, making her already tight entrance that much tighter. After catching their breath, Temp got up and took the nearly sleepy raccoon with her. In the warm, steamy shower, Temp paid close attention to Rocket as she cleaned his fur and the bits of mechanical wiring in his back. She had touched him so many times there now that Rocket never flinched or acknowledged it in any way anymore. He stayed in her arms the entire time fighting the need to sleep. Once they were out, Temp used the towel to dry him off first. She got him his two set pair of sleep wear from his side of the dresser as she got herself a new raccoon themed t-shirt for the night. No bra or underwear were worn with it seeing as Temp was tired as well. She climbed into bed and hugged onto her cute smartass raccoon.

"Did we have to shower right after?" he argued with her.

"Yes, because it helps you relax before bed and I was not going to bed sticky and wet."

"So now you're just going to bed wet." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you pick a fight after the fact?" she asked.

"Because you're not naked anymore so I have no reason to be detracted."

"I'm practically naked." She defended.

"Doesn't count." He argued.

"Well you're not naked."

"I don't look hot naked."

"I think you do."

"Good taste but bad judgement."

"You're impossible." She told him as she raped her arms around him, rubbing and massaging his back while she kissed his head repeatedly.

"But you fucking love me." He shot back. Occasionally he lifted his head to meet hers when she kissed him in just the right way.

"I do. I love so much my soft genius raccoon."

"I love you too babe. Even if my coat is softer than your hair." He chuckled.

 _Sure because I was totally talking about your fur_. She thought with a smile. Rocket was becoming a bit different but he was still Rocket. She loved him and every moment they had was one to remember. They slept soundly that night. Neither one admitting to the other just how much they needed the other just to get to sleep. They had fallen deep now. And that night Temp knew, the most beautiful thing about Rocket; was he was Rocket. Her Rocket.


End file.
